


sacramentum of my love

by myrandomnesslife



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ancient Greece & Rome, Barebacking, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Established Relationship, Fluff, Frottage, Gladiators, M/M, Mild Gore, Nipple Play, No actual Rape in the story, Riding, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, switching POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 04:02:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1373233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myrandomnesslife/pseuds/myrandomnesslife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their relationship wasn’t simple by any means. Derek was a Dominus and Stiles was his slave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sacramentum of my love

**Author's Note:**

> This started after I finished watching Spartacus and I had an idea that I posted on tumblr and this happened. I managed to write it within a week and I couldn't be more proud of myself. Normally it takes me months to churn out 7k words but I managed to do it in a week. 
> 
> This was beta'ed by my lovely bb [ breakingjen](http://www.breakingjen.tumblr.com)
> 
> and I want to dedicate the fic to [ David](http://www.sadiabloslikeithot.tumblr.com), [ Grace](http://www.crlsscolfer.tumblr.com), [ Devin](http://www.quizzicalteme.tumblr.com), and [ Eline](http://www.frustrurbation.tumblr.com).
> 
> Sacramentum means "Oath" and for this fic It's an oath of Stiles and Derek's love for the other.

Derek had everything that he wanted being a Dominus of his own house, yet he longed for something more.

His father was a Praetor of Rome and head of a huge army. Derek didn’t want to be a Praetor, his life wasn’t on the battlefield. It was elsewhere, with the people in the city of Capua.

Derek sighs, turning around a corner in search for one of his slaves. His father is due to be back from a meeting with the Magistrate soon and he doesn’t know how he’s going to broach a sensitive topic.

"Scott! Where is Stiles?" Derek tries, rubbing his temples.

Scott stops, the pitcher in his hand shaking around his wobbling legs, alcohol spilling from the top on the floor.

Derek narrows his eyes.

"He went to go greet the guests, I— Dominus?"

"My father has come?"

"I urgh, no?"

Derek scowls, his hands forming tight fists.

Derek storms off, leaving Scott staring at his retreating back in shock.

~*~

 

When Derek finds Stiles, it’s not to him greeting his visiting father, it’s Stiles greeting Lydia and Allison. Oh. Allison must have wanted to visit Scott and Lydia must want to see Jackson.

Stiles smiles, holding out his hands to greet them both. Lydia and Allison both kiss him on the cheek.

Normally Ladies of high born wouldn’t go as far as to kiss someone who was of low born on the cheek, but Stiles is special and Lydia and Allison both know it. They know how special he is to Derek. Derek bites his lip from saying anything he might regret.

Derek appears out of the shadows to greet them both, “How wonderful to see you both. The gods must favor us.” Derek takes Allison and Lydia’s arms in his as they walk together.

"Oh, Derek. How long has it been since?" Allison says, smiling brightly.

"It’s been some months." Lydia points out. "How have you and Stiles been faring? It’s positively sweltering."

Stiles trails behind them as they walk to a more comfortable space to sit.

Derek looks behind him at Stiles and then turns back and smirks. “We find ways to put our time to use.”

Stiles blushes, fiddling with the material on his thin clothes.

"How long will you two be visiting?" Derek asks as they come to a spot to sit.

"Two moons if that is welcome." Lydia replies.

"My father will be here in time, I think that will be fine." Derek looks at Stiles from the corner of his eyes. Stiles’ brown eyes sparkling with want for him. The gold band around Stiles’ right arm shining in the light of the room.

"I’ll have Jackson and Scott at your attendance and two other slaves for your needs." Derek takes a sip of wine out of his goblet.

"You’re a most gracious host." Allison laughs warmly.

"Indeed." Lydia takes a bite out of a strawberry from the silver tray laying beside them.

~*~

 

Stiles follows Derek towards their bedchambers. “Are you really going to allow Scott and Jackson to be at their aid?”

"Yes."

"You know that Lydia and Allison aren’t here for a casual visit." Stiles looks stern, watching Derek undress. "They both want to purchase Scott and Jackson from you."

"The time for words is over." Derek grounds out breathily, the last of his cloth falling on the floor around him.

Derek stalks closer to Stiles, using his right hand to hover over the thin cloth covering Stiles’ shoulder, the two pieces holding the cloth together, untying it. Derek watches the cloth fall off Stiles’ shoulder, pushing it farther down so he can see pale skin covered in beautiful moles. Derek’s palm moves over Stiles’ left pec, feeling his sensitive pink nipple. Stiles inhales, sucking in his tummy.

Derek takes a step back to admire his lover. Stiles is dressed in nothing but a jeweled chain that goes around his neck and down his belly and waist.

"Will you let me?" Derek tries, taking his hand that was caressing Stiles’ chest and grasping Stiles’ cheek in his hand to look into Stiles’ eyes.

Stiles nods, leaning forward as Derek kisses him, wrapping his arms around Derek’s neck.

Their relationship wasn’t simple by any means. Derek was a Dominus and Stiles was his slave.

~*~

"Permission for words?" Stiles prompts as he steps into the bath beside Derek, taking a piece of cloth to scrub at Derek’s skin.

"You need not permission." Derek replies simply, leaning into Stiles’ touch. Stiles inhales sharply before he gathers up the courage to find words.

"I fear that if Allison purchases Scott from your house, I’ll never see him again. And Scott is a most treasured friend. I’ve known him since we were young."

Derek turns around, Stiles stops rubbing the cloth on Derek’s skin. “Is that what troubles you?” Derek asks, concerned.

Stiles’ head hangs low against Derek’s wet shoulder. He nods against him.

"You needn’t worry. Allison knows how much Scott values you as a friend and you him. I’ll have them visit and if you like I can arrange to visit them anytime you wish." Derek smiles, leaning down to press a chaste kiss to Stiles’ temple.

Stiles leans forward and captures Derek’s lips in his, smiling against the kiss and feeling Derek’s scruff scratch pleasantly against his skin. “I love you.”

"And I, you." Derek murmurs against Stiles’ full pink lips, wrapping his arms around Stiles’ naked back and bringing him into to his arms.

~*~

"Domina." Jackson says as he approaches Lydia’s bedchambers.

"Ah, Jackson. No need for such pleasantries. Lydia is welcome." Lydia smiles cheerfully, happy to see Jackson.

"Lydia." Jackson says finally. "You’ve been too long from my arms."

"I know and it hurts me so." Lydia walks over towards him and wraps her arms around him as she drags him towards her bed.

Jackson inhales the sweet smelling freshness of red hair and grips her tight as though she’ll leave his arms once more.

"Can we stay like this?"

"I want to stay like this until the gods come crashing down upon us." Lydia murmurs sleepily into Jackson’s chest. "Even then I will not part from your arms."

~*~

"How is your stay?" Derek asks, looking at Allison and Scott sitting next to her.

"It’s going well. I’m in your favor, but we have some business to discuss." Allison says, getting right to the point.

"The matter of purchasing Scott." Derek acquiesces, sitting down adjacent to her and getting a goblet of wine for himself. “I’ve known for quite some time of your interest in Scott.”

Allison’s eyes widen at the revelation that Derek knew all along.

"I’m fully prepared to sell Scott to you and Jackson to Lydia, but I need to know that Scott will be able to visit Stiles or Stiles will be able to visit Scott."

"That is always welcome, Derek. I would never do such a thing as to not allow Scott access to a treasured friend." Scott tries hard to contain the smile that appears on his face while he sits next to Allison.

"It seems we have come to an agreement then?" Derek asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Indeed." She smiles, tilting the goblet Scott hands to her towards her lips to take a sip of wine.

~*~

"Will you accompany me?" Derek asks, extending his hand to Stiles’.

"Where shall we go?" Stiles smiles warmly at him.

"The Arena. With Lydia and Allison."

Stiles gladly takes Derek’s hand in his as they walk towards the gates, Lydia and Allison with Jackson and Scott by their sides.

"It’s wonderfully humble of you to invite us to the Arena, Derek." Lydia laughs, fanning herself with a delicately embroidered fan.

"You’re my guests. And the Arena is but a piece of entertainment to be enjoyed while you stay." Derek says, a small smile on his face.

Stiles walks beside him, as the go into the marketplace into town towards the Arena.

"It’s been too long." Allison muses, "I’ve missed the battles."

"You enjoy the Arena, Domina?" Scott asks, suddenly curious.

"It is quite something, isn’t it." She says finally, a devious dimpled smirk on her pale cheeks. Scott’s eyes light up at that.

~*~

"More wine, Dominus?" Jackson asks, standing over him with a pitcher, ready to pour.

"No, attend to your Domina." Derek smiles softly at him, watching Jackson’s startled face, before he walks over towards Lydia and stands behind her.

Derek announces the two Gladiators that were to fight without delay and the battle begins. The two Dominas immediately transfixed in the battle, especially Allison.

The battle didn’t last very long, one Gladiator on the right side taking a large spear and piercing through the other’s head in one strike, blood pouring from the wound in large amounts. The victor, ripping the spear from the dead Gladiator’s neck and slicing the head right off before stabbing the head with the spear and shoving the spear in the air to signal the Gladiator's victory.

Allison sighs, sagging against her chair, “That was over too fast.”

"It was indeed." Lydia agrees, taking a large gulp of wine to satiate her thirst.

"We’ll have another then." Derek nods to them before making the command to bring out more Gladiators.

~*~

"What a glorious day." Lydia slurs, as Jackson helps her to her bedchambers. "Derek is a very hospitable man."

"He is, my lady."

Lydia looks up at him in sudden interest. “Does he treat you well?”

"Of course, my lady. My Dominus, he’s a very kind man." Jackson says as helps Lydia to undress before careful depositing her in the bed.

"That’s s’good." Lydia sighs softly as she falls asleep.

Jackson just smiles fondly, combing through Lydia’s red curls, sitting beside her bed.

~*~

"Will you join me for a bath?" Allison prompts, loosely removing the remainder of her cloth to tease some skin.

Scott inhales before he nods, following her to the water where rose petals float, the last of the slaves are seen preparing to leave after preparing the bath for her.

"If that is all, Domina?" One of the slaves says, head bowed low.

"You may leave." She smiles, before she hands over Denarii for both of the slaves.

"Domina." They both bow their heads before leaving Scott and Allison to their bath.

~*~

Stiles stands behind Derek in their shared bedchambers as he waits for Derek to say something first. Derek looks over his shoulder at Stiles, waiting for Stiles to take the initiative.

Stiles unties the cloth of his clothes that keeps them together and watches Derek watch him. The cloth laying on a heap on the floor, Derek licks his lips.

Stiles steps out of the cloth around his ankles and walks over to Derek to help him undress, Derek’s eyes never leaving his body, touching him with fervent hands.

When the last of Derek’s cloth is gone from his body, Derek wraps Stiles into his arms, Stiles hiking his legs around Derek’s waist, the jeweled body chain Derek gave him warm against his skin as Derek surges forward and claims his lips.

Stiles twines his long fingers in Derek’s dark hair as he melts against the kiss, moaning around Derek’s lips and bucking forward against Derek’s cock, eager for his touch.

"I want you inside me." Stiles breathes out against Derek’s warm lips, eyes glazed over with lust.

Derek’s hand grab at Stiles’ ass cheeks as he carries Stiles to their bed and carefully settles him there before moving to the side to get oil from a small bowl and dipping his fingers in it. Derek moves to the side of the bed and watches Stiles part his legs for Derek to move in between, Stiles’ pink cock beading pearly at the tip. Derek warms the oil around his fingers before he taps Stiles’ left thigh to move farther apart, circling his finger around the rim of Stiles’ hole, pressing on the crinkled skin.

Stiles pushes back against Derek’s finger, begging. “Want you.”

"I know, love." Derek kisses the inside of Stiles’ right thigh as he pushes a finger inside and watches Stiles’ eyes widen at the brief pain before he moans out, pink lips wide, a flush covering his cheeks that goes down to his chest and abdomen, his back arching up.

Derek pulls Stiles closer to him, adding another finger, pressing up against that spot inside him that makes him see stars.

Stiles whines, shoving his ass back against Derek’s fingers. “I need you now.” Stiles looks at Derek through half lidded eyes, “I beg of you.” Stiles pants out in barely a whisper.

"If that is what you wish." Derek steps up from the bed to gather more oil from the side bowl in his hand before lathering it all over his cock, hissing at the coldness of the liquid.

With that, he reaches for Stiles’ legs and wraps them around his waist, the chain around Stiles’ neck and belly bouncing against his skin as Stiles cries out in pleasure from the rough handling, grabbing at Derek’s arms as Derek pushes into the hilt, breaching Stiles’ body, _finally_.

"Fuck the gods, you’re always so tight for me. So willing." Derek groans, dark hair matting to his forehead with sweat. Derek shoves forward as Stiles lets out a harsh cry, Derek bends down to swallow the moan from Stiles’ lips.

Derek’s hips making sharp thrusts against the back of Stiles’ thighs as he fucks up into Stiles’ body, hitting that spot every time, strong hands gripping tightly to the outside of Stiles’ legs for support.

"I am. For you." Stiles pants out, tears at the corners of his eyes from crying out in sweet _euphoric_ ecstasy, hands reaching for Derek’s arms in a feeble attempt for something to grab onto. When he finds Derek’ right arm, he digs his nails into the flesh hard, leaving red crescent shaped welts in their wake—Derek’s hips pistoning in and out of Stiles’ tight hole at a brutal pace, Stiles’ grip on Derek’s arm never wavering.

Derek moves Stiles around til Derek is laying on the bed and Stiles is sitting on top of his lap, cock nestled in between pale cheeks.

"I want you to." Derek commands, settling his hands on Stiles’ hips as Stiles makes a rocking motion down onto Derek’s cock and Derek’s breath hitches in his throat at the pressure on the tip of his cock.

"For you. " Stiles grins, teasingly, setting up a pace of rolling his hips, back and forth and side to side, Derek’s cock jabbing at the soft tissue gland inside of him.

Stiles arches his neck back, the pale column of his throat smattered with moles exposed for Derek. Derek runs his right hand up Stiles’ left shoulder and over Stiles’ sternum before he rests on Stiles’ adams apple, pressing two fingers there, feeling Stiles breathe in.

Stiles’ hands rest on Derek’s chest, brushing over a dark dusting of hair. Stiles swivels his hips to get more pressure on that spot inside of him, the jeweled chain around his neck and belly bouncing against his skin with every rock of his hips against Derek’s, their sweaty bodies, colliding in sync.

"Beautiful." Derek whispers, right hand trail over Stiles’ heart and holding it there as he fucks up into Stiles’ body and Stiles uses his right hand to hold onto Derek’s chest for support, each thrust hitting hit him in all the right ways.

"I need, _Derek_!” Stiles cries out, arching his back, moving his arms behind him to grab at Derek’s hairy calves and dig his nails in hard.

"You can, love." Derek whispers, leaning up to kiss Stiles’ neck, Stiles’ cock hard against his belly and leaking profusely at the tip. "Let go." Derek says, brushing his palms over Stiles’ sweaty forehead. Stiles lets go, seed spilling from his cock in jerky waves over his belly and the chain. A look of relief washes over Stiles’ face.

Derek fucks up one more time into Stiles loose hole, spilling his seed deep within Stiles’ body, Stiles clenching hard around his cock one more time. “You did well.” Derek murmurs against Stiles’ sweaty mole covered cheek, peppering kisses all over his face.

Derek pulls out of Stiles, his seed trailing out with him and Stiles sagging against him as he lays down next to Derek, resting his head and left hand on Derek’s chest.

"We haven’t made love in a while." Stiles whispers softly in Derek’s neck.

Derek twines his fingers with Stiles’ on his chest as he stares up at the white ceiling, basking in his thoughts and the afterglow.

"I know." Derek muses, "I’ve missed your touch greatly."

"I, too missed your touch." Stiles presses a chaste kiss to Derek’s pec.

~*~

The morning sun shines brightly through the halls of the House of Hale, wakening the guests from their long slumber.

Derek wakes before Stiles, putting on dress robes for around the house. When he hears a raucous in the corridor near Lydia’s bedchambers, he immediately goes to check on the noise.

"Tell me the problem?" Derek demands. It’s one of the guards that is usually stationed outside of the house to keep watch over the gates.

"It’s a letter, Dominus." He says, handing it over immediately.

Derek takes it, opening and reading it, his eyes widening at the contents. He storms off, leading the guard in his wake.

"Dominus?"

~*~

Stiles shuffles awake, feeling the side Derek was laying next to him, vacant. He sits up, rubbing his eyes, the cover draped over him, falling down past his hips.

Derek walks in. “We need to have words.” Stiles looks up at him, curiosity peaked.

"Is something the matter?" Stiles asks, standing up, the cover dropping from his waist, leaving him bare.

Derek grits his teeth. “My father is coming in three days time.”

"I thought he was to be here sooner?" Stiles looks confused as he says this.

"His troops were delayed as they ran into an enemy on the way to Capua."

"Aren’t Lydia and Allison leaving by night’s end?"

Derek huffs, frustrated.

~*~

Night fell too soon and Stiles was forced to say goodbye to Scott, hugging him and crying into Scott’s shoulder as Scott left with his new Domina and Lydia with Jackson. Stiles knew that he would see Scott again, but that didn’t mean it didn’t hurt that his only friend in Capua was leaving him.

Derek puts his hand on Stiles’ shoulder in attempt to comfort him, both of them watching Scott and Jackson leave with Allison and Lydia. Stiles lowers his head before he turns around and walks inside, Derek following after him.

Stiles trails inside towards their bedchambers, sitting down on the bed. Derek sits down beside him, wrapping Stiles in his arms.

"Are you to purchase more slaves?" Stiles asks, defeated.

"Scott and Jackson were irreplaceable in the House of Hale, but yes. I need new slaves." Derek murmurs, kissing Stiles’ temple. Stiles leans into the touch, sighing.

"I’m to go with you into the market by tomorrow?"

"That would be joyous." Derek smiles, cupping Stiles’ chin in his hand and bringing Stiles’ lips to his in a chaste kiss.

~*~

"How many of them?" Stiles says as he walks with Derek into the market.

"However many are in the lot." Derek replies simply, coming to a halt in front of an auction taking place. Several slaves bound in chains around their neck, hands and feet, lined in row standing above for onlookers to see as bystanders bid on them for their own needs.

"100 Denarii." Derek says, the auctioneer looks over at him and nods before looking for anyone else to outbid.

An older man, with white balding hair and an evil sneer yells, “200 Denarii.”

Derek grits his teeth. “390 Denarii, final offer and I’ll throw in some sheep.”

"Sold." The auctioneer says, finalizing the deal with Derek and handing over the slaves to Derek. Derek would get them cleaned up and ready to be properly attended in the House of Hale.

"The sheep will be handed to you by night’s end." Derek says, handing the Denarii over to the man.

"Pleasure doing business with you."

Derek nods, walking away. Stiles looks at the man before following after Derek and looking at the slaves more closely to see what the purchase entailed.

~*~

The next two days went by uneventfully. Derek had asked Stiles to help train the slaves and clean them up and get them better attire to wear around the house. His father was due in Capua soon, so he had to make preparations. He needed to discuss a delicate matter with his father and he wasn’t sure how his father was going to react to it. It had Derek on edge. He’d been snapping at his slaves any chance they came close to him, offering him wine or asking if he needed anything. Stiles came to his aid and shooed them off, telling them to go attend to something else for the time being.

Stiles rubs Derek’s tense shoulder blades, the tight bulging knot that’s formed there causing Derek to wince at the pressure.

"It’s going to be fine." Stiles whispers into Derek’s ear, warm breath fanning over the lobe.

"I want to believe such things, but I feel like I’m asking for so much more than is available to me." Derek’s slumps forward, head in his hands. Stiles moves over to sit beside him on the marble bench.

~*~

Derek’s father arrived the next day with an army of soldiers at his side, the sun shining down upon the gates as one of Derek’s men approached him to alert him of his father’s arrival.

It was finally time. And he wasn’t prepared.

James Derek Hale was a Praeter of Rome. He’d been on the battlefield for months in search of a rogue Gladiator that had escaped a Ludus and had seeked to destroy all of Rome with a vengeance. He and his men had managed to take down some of the rebellious Gladiators, but the elusive one had gotten away, with many still that had taken tail and run for recovery. He'd met with the Magistrate on his way, but came into trouble on his journey. 

Derek smiles, approaching his father. “Welcome, father.”

"Derek. It’s been too long." He smiles warmly at Derek, "How have things been while I’ve been gone?"

"That’s what I wish to have words with you about." Derek says, walking with his father to a room where they can talk alone. His father’s guards leaving them be.

"Can’t I get settled first, son?" He laughs, halfheartedly. "It’s been quite a journey, but I’d like to rest for some time."

Derek swallows, defeated. “Um, yes. That is fine.” Derek gets up and calls for one of his slaves to attend to his father and show his father to his bedchambers.

~*~

While his father slept, Derek had been keeping busy, trying to figure out what he was gonna say now that he had extra time. He decided to have a feast while his father was here and hoped everything went well. The last thing he needed were problems arising when he went to talk to his father about proposing marriage between him and Stiles.

"Is my father awake yet?" Derek asks one of the new slaves, her name—Braeden.

"Yes, Dominus. He’s in the courtyard." She nods curtly at him, walking away.

Derek stands up straight before he heads off into the courtyard. Better to get it over with.

When he finds his father, he sees him taking a sip of wine and watching the sun set over the horizon.

"Father." Derek greets.

"What is that you wanted to have words about Derek?"

"Stiles."

"Your slave?!" He looks confused by that.

"He’s more than that to me. He’s my lover." Derek smiles softly. "I want to ask you if you would marry us."

"You cannot be serious?"

"I am more serious than I have ever been about anything in my entire life."

"He’s a slave."

"That doesn’t matter to me. It never has. I would do anything for him." Derek says, determined, eyes concentrated.

"You’re supposed to give this family an heir."

"I don’t want that. Ask that of Laura or Cora. I’m sure they would be more than willing to give an heir to the House of Hale."

"You’re my only son."

"Father." Derek says, solemnly. "I have no desire to bed a woman and give an heir."

His father stands there watching Derek after he says that, thinking over the conversation.

"Would you give up your inheritance, your house, your life—for him?" His father asks, finally after a beat.

"I would give up everything, go live on a farm, if I could be with him. He’s the only thing that matters in this world and the next." Derek says with pride. "Mother would’ve loved him."

"Don’t you dare speak of her to me."

"Why? Her death didn’t just happen to you."

"I’ve never asked you for anything. This is the only thing I will ask of you." Derek sighs, walking away and leaving his father to think about his lingering words hanging in the air.

Derek waited for his father’s decision on his proposal of marriage to Stiles. He hadn’t heard back from his father, even while eating the feast Derek had prepared for his father—his father had no words. It made Derek seethe with rage over it.

He wanted an answer. He never asked his father of anything. His sisters always asked him for everything, money, land, titles. Derek had money because he inherited it and the title was given to him as well as the house. But he never asked for any of it. He never asked his father for any of it, for anything.

The only thing that mattered to him was Stiles. He would tear the whole world apart for Stiles. Derek just wished his father could see that.

~*~

By nightfall, when Derek and the others were preparing for sleep—his father finally approached him about a decision. Derek left Stiles in their bedchambers while he left to go have words with his father.

They walked in silence to a small space in the main room where parties were held. Sitting down on a marble bench adjacent each other, Derek waits for his father to speak, jaw tense from clenching his teeth too hard.

"I’ve come to a decision." his father says, putting his hands together in his lap as he looks over at Derek with a small smile, if you didn’t know the man personally, you wouldn’t be able to tell he was happy.

Derek takes a deep breath in before he replies with, “What is your answer?”

"I will wed you and your lover."

"I sense there is something else that you desire in order for that to happen." Derek accuses.

"No, I will."

Derek stands up and walks over to his father, hugging him tightly.

"You have no idea how much this means to me and to Stiles." Derek feels his father tentatively hugging him back, rubbing at Derek’s clothed shoulder blades.

"I know." He smiles warmly at Derek, wrinkle lines on the corners of his eyes marring his features more brightly.

~*~

After his talk with his father, Derek immediately went to Stiles and told him the news. Stiles’ eyes lighting up as Derek explained the conversation.

Stiles jumped into Derek’s arms once he finished, his legs wrapping around Derek’s waist, holding him tight.

"I never dreamed it possible." Stiles whispers against Derek’s lips, dark lashes fanning against his cheeks. His brown eyes twinkling with happiness and love.

"I’m still amazed that the gods blessed us." Derek smiles, leaning forward to kiss Stiles on full pink lips.

"Take me to bed?" Stiles whispers huskily, pecking Derek on the cheek, Derek’s scruff scratching him gently on the lips.

Derek walks Stiles towards their bed, settling him down there before he crawls on top of him and kisses him. Stiles’ hands finding Derek’s dark hair and pulling gently on the dark strands as Derek lights a fire in his belly with his kisses, kissing down his neck over a constellation of moles.

Derek pulls the tie of Stiles’ cloth, quickly untying it, the cloth falling down around Stiles’ shoulders and chest. Stiles’ pink nipples, hard and aching against his chest.

Derek bends his head down and takes one into his mouth, sucking over the nub, gently biting on it. Stiles scratches his short nails through Derek’s scalp, pushing Derek’s head farther against his nipple, the pressure causing little moans and pants to come from his mouth like carnal sin. His back arching against Derek’s body on top of his, Derek’s hand that’s not on top of his, reaching down between his legs to touch his cock, playing with the tip, pearling with liquid. Derek’s fingertip brushes over the slit, causing Stiles to hiss. Derek takes the initiative to bite on Stiles’ other nipple, thumbing the abused one with his free hand. Pinching the bud around his fingertips, while he laves the other one with his tongue, moaning around it.

Derek unties the cloth around his bottoms, throwing the cloth to the side of the bed, his cock hard against his abdomen as he grinds down in between Stiles’ pale mole-dotted thighs, grabbing Stiles’ legs and hitching them around his waist, so he could move easier in between them.

Derek rubs the head of his cock over Stiles’ shaft, just to tease, hands holding Stiles thighs in a vice grip, nails digging into the skin hard enough to bruise.

"Fuck." Stiles groans out, head thrashing to the side over the friction on his cock. Stiles reaches a hand down to touch his cock, but Derek slaps it away, instead using that to further rub their cocks together—only this time, faster. Derek’s balls brushing pleasantly against Stiles’ in a _sweet_ -slow grind.

Stiles’ whole body shakes when Derek reaches his right hand up to tweak at Stiles’ nipples, torturing them, with his slow sensuous movements against Stiles’ cock. They’d never done this before. This was definitely different than how they usually made love, and somehow Stiles really liked it and wanted more, but he felt like crying because he wanted release so bad and Derek was making it last.

Stiles whines, bucking up into Derek’s grip, their cocks brushing together once more, pearly white liquid oozing from the tips of their cocks.

"Let me." Stiles begs, tears forming in the corners of his eyes as he looks up at Derek, his eyes glassy and the pupils nearly swallowing the iris, pale cheeks flushed pink. Stiles bites his lower lip.

"You beg so prettily." Derek whispers, taking Stiles’ cock in hand and giving it a few experimental pumps, his fingernail brushing over Stiles’ slit as Stiles’ cries out from the friction on his cock.

When Stiles comes, he arches his neck back against the bed, Derek leaning down to suck a love bite into the pale column of his throat, hand still grasping Stiles’ cock as he spills his seed between their bodies. Derek follows soon after, pulling away to grip his cock and paint white stripes all over the inside of Stiles’ thighs, balls, and belly.

"Come here." Stiles smiles, beckoning Derek back over to him with a finger.

Derek smirks, walking over towards Stiles before he lifts him up at his thighs and his back, Stiles’ wraps his arms around Derek’s neck as Derek carries him.

"So strong." Stiles muses, patting Derek’ naked chest light covered in hair.

While Stiles had been admiring Derek, Derek had walked them to the bath. Smelling sweet of rose water. Derek must have instructed one of the slaves to make it for them.

Derek carefully removes the rest of Stiles’ clothing, throwing it to the side, before he sets Stiles in the water, taking his own clothing off and joining him in the bath.

Derek moves to sit beside Stiles in the water, the rose petals floating everywhere beside them.

"You don’t usually arrange a rose water bath for us." Stiles says, leaning his back towards Derek, closing his eyelids as he inhales the sweet smelling scent.

"I thought something different was in order." Derek lifts his hands from the water to rub at Stiles’ shoulders, smoothing the flesh there. "You deserve nothing but the finest of things." Derek says, pressing a kiss to the back of Stiles’ neck.

Stiles angles his head back into Derek’s touch to kiss Derek’s lips, Derek cradling Stiles’ head in hand as their tongues collide, messy and passionate. Derek uses his other hand to grip Stiles’ ass cheek as he bites at Stiles’ lower lip, licking into Stiles’ mouth, hungry, lust driven.

"Gods, I want to take you again." Derek groans into Stiles’ mouth, the hand that was gripping Stiles’ ass cheek, pressing into the flesh hard enough to bruise. Stiles hisses into his mouth.

Stiles tilts his head back for Derek to lick a long wet stripe over it. “Do it.” Stiles slurs, eyes half lidded, lashes fanning against his mole covered cheeks.

"We can’t." Derek says, moving Stiles so he’s sitting situated between his dark hairy legs. Stiles gently grabs onto Derek’s arm from behind him and kisses his palm. "My father wants us to convene later to discuss the marriage."

Derek watches Stiles bathe himself in between his legs, the water rushing over Stiles’ beautiful skin.

~*~

After they had washed up and gotten dressed, Derek’s father had asked Derek and Stiles to join him for dinner so they could discuss the marriage and what that would entail for both Stiles and Derek.

Stiles sat opposite Derek at a small table with wine goblets filled high and a small feast prepared for the three of them. Stiles was nervous, sweat gathering at his temples as he waited for Derek’s father to tell him his thoughts.

Derek lifts his goblet from the table to take a sip of wine, setting it down after, before he turns to his father and says, “I know you agreed to let me marry Stiles, but I’m concerned about what title he would hold. Would he be a Dominus?” Derek asks, looking up at his father.

"Yes, he would. Just as you are." His father starts, he looks over at Stiles for a moment, and sees the sweat perspiring all over his forehead and smirks. "Normally, it would be a Domina and Dominus of a house, but for you two, a very rare case. You’d both be Dominus’."

Stiles gulps, nodding his head, grabbing the goblet in front of him and hurrying to down what was left in the cup.

James just smirks at him. Knowing of Stiles’ stress.

"That’s good then. He’d been entitled to everything I own, including all the slaves." Derek smiles warmly at Stiles.

"Essentially, yes." James says, waving his goblet around to make his point.

~*~

They had more things to discuss beforehand, like Derek’s father granting Stiles Conubium so he could marry Derek. Stiles wasn’t a Roman citizen, so certain precautions had to be set for them to be together.

The legality of the marriage was pretty simple. All they had to do was declare they were living together and they were married. They would have to have a ceremony, but neither man wanted that, so they opted for something smaller with a few close friends and family members.

Derek had invited Laura, Cora, Jackson, Scott, Lydia and Allison to the ceremony. All happy for Derek and Stiles to finally be together for real. Stiles was happy to see Scott again so soon, grabbing him and hugging him tightly.

They both had to sign an agreement and a dowry was exchanged for legal purposes, but in the end everything was perfect. When they kissed after signing the agreement, everyone lighted up with happiness and cheers.

Derek couldn’t wait to take Stiles away from it all. They were finally married and Stiles was his for real. He wanted to bask in this moment and have it forever stand still in time so he could remember it. _Always_.

~*~

His father left soon after the marriage ceremony. Heading back onto the battlefield. Derek couldn’t fault him for that. His father longed for the battle, the blood, and the rush of it. While Derek longed for something else. And he finally had it.

Allison, Lydia, Jackson and Scott stayed for another week. Derek and Stiles had arranged for them to be in their bedchambers they stayed in last time, insisting that they join them for a feast so they could celebrate some more. Scott in the middle of Stiles and Allison. Lydia across from Allison and Jackson in the middle of Derek and Lydia.

They feasted for hours, laughing and talking about numerous things that were happening with their lives.

“Have you talked to your father about the prospect of marriage?” Derek asks, looking at Allison.

She smiles coyly before settling her right hand from the table on her belly. “He’s already agreed.”

“Oh.” Stiles says, raising his goblet in the air for a toast.

“I feel congrats are in order.” Lydia smiles warmly at her from across the table, “This is most joyous news.”

“Absolutely wonderful.” Jackson laughs, raising his goblet filled to the brim with wine, some spilling over the top onto the table.

“Indeed.” Derek grins, flashing pearly white teeth.

Scott laughs, wrapping his arms around Allison’s shoulder.

~*~

The morning after, Derek had an unexpected visitor. Stiles went to greet the visitor as he came into the house.

“Welcome. “ Stiles greets, “What may I ask is your purpose here?”

“My name is Matt Daehler, I’m here to have words with Derek Hale.” he says, hands gripping tight on the hilt of his sword.

Stiles can tell he’s a fighter, he’s wearing all the armor and he likely belongs on the battlefield.

Stiles casually glances at the guards beside him and near the gates.

“May I ask what for?” Stiles asks, eyes firm and calculated, stern.

“That is of no concern to you.” Matt spits, gripping his sword even tighter with his left hand and right hand on his hip.

“Maybe to you, but I am his spouse.” Stiles glares at him.

“Is that so?” Matt’s eyes glint dangerously and Stiles doesn’t like the look one bit.

“Yes. “ Stiles says, grinding his teeth together.

“I’d bet you’d like it better if I shoved my cock in you. “ Matt smirks, lips quirked upward.

“I would never touch your maggot infested cock, you sick fuck.” Stiles spits at his feet.

Matt seethes, rage coming across his face in waves. He lifts his hand and smacks Stiles across the face, hard. The resounding smack echoing across the house.

Derek walks in just as Stiles steps back clutching his face, the visitor stepping back with his hand in the air.

Derek’s sees red, he tries to compose himself as he approaches Stiles, speaking in hushed tones.

“What did he say to you?” Derek whispers.

“He threatened to put his cock in me.” Stiles says, looking away as Derek cradles the bruise on his face that the man dared to put there. “So I told him I would never touch him and then he slapped me.” Derek growls, stepping away from Stiles to go to one of the guards, asking silently for the guards sword.

Derek walks over to the man, dangling the sword with practiced finesse.

“You know, I try and make a habit of never killing without a reason but you’ve given me every reason. You see, because you’ve hurt someone I love.” Derek says, now standing face to face with the man.

“He asked for it.” Matt glares over Derek’s shoulder.

Derek hisses, digging the sharp edge of the blade into Matt’s neck. “Maybe I should cut out your tongue so you could never speak such vile words to anyone ever again. “ Derek growls. “Or maybe I should cut off your cock so you can never hurt anyone like you spoke of again.” Derek grinds the sharp end at Matt’s cock through his armored cloth, digging in hard enough to hurt.

Matt hisses out as Derek grips onto his hair tightly and wrenches his neck back. “No, if I were to do any of those, I would be giving you mercy.” Derek seethes, lips curling. “You don’t hurt the ones that I love and get away with it.” Derek says, plunging the sword into Matt’s stomach and upwards, tearing up his organs. Matt chokes, blood spilling from his lips, eyes wide.

Stiles doesn’t tear his eyes away from the scene for one moment. He knew Derek had killed people before, but he’d never seen Derek do it before and it was quite frightening. Derek wasn’t a Gladiator or someone who wanted to be on the battlefield, but he knew how to fight and he held himself strongly when he needed to.

Derek watches Matt’s lifeless eyes close as he slips to the floor, blood pouring from his body. He wrenches the sword from the corpse and hands it back the guard before he says. “Clean this up.”

“Yes, Dominus.”

Derek walks over towards Stiles, blood on his hands and clothes, his only concern Stiles’ wellbeing. Stiles closes his eyes as Derek’s cradles his bruised cheek in his hand, red smearing over the flesh.

Behind them, the guards drag the body away, blood trailing the lining of the floor.

~*~

Derek takes Stiles to the bath to help clean him up, ignoring the blood on himself.

“I never quite realized the lengths you would go to for me.” Stiles mused, amazed as he looked into Derek’s eyes with such fond adoration. Stiles reaches his hands up to touch Derek’s face, caressing the soft dark scruff there.

“I would burn down the whole world for you if it meant that I could have you safe in my arms again.” Derek says sincerely, taking a small cloth damp to apply to Stiles’ face.

“And I, you.” Stiles says, wrapping his arms around Derek. Ignoring the cloth Derek had for his face. Stiles’ burrows his face in Derek’s shoulder, inhaling his scent. Derek wraps his arms around Stiles tighter, dropping the cloth at his side.

~*~

 

They would go to the ends of the earth of the other and back again and they weren’t perfect, but they had each other and that’s all that mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> I did a lot of research on ancient rome weddings and how they work and it's really pretty simple.
> 
> You have to be a roman citizen first and then you would have a ceremony where you sign a written agreement and a dowry is exchanged and your guests give you gifts. If you weren't a roman citizen like Stiles isn't in this fic, a special exception had to be made, called Conubium. 
> 
> Conubium means the right to enter into legal contract under Roman law and the right to intermarriage. 
> 
> [ Grace](http://www.crlsscolfer.tumblr.com) brought up while I was still writing the fic that Stiles' jeweled chain that goes around his neck and waist, could have a triskele on the back [like this picture.](http://nitrolicious.com/wp-content/uploads/2009/07/armor-lupa-500x375.jpg) Just to give you a nice visual.
> 
> [ This is what Stiles' gold arm band looks like.](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/img-thing?.out=jpg&size=l&tid=56725741)
> 
> [ This is what the front of Stiles' chain looks like.](http://www.dhresource.com/albu_344174328_00-1.0x0/trendy-women-sexy-aluminium-body-chain-choker.jpg)
> 
> If I missed any tags, please tell me. 
> 
> Thank you for reading! c:


End file.
